This phase I study examines a DNA minor groove inhibitor, KW2189, in patients with relapsed gastric carcinoma. In a standard dose escalation study, toxicities of this agent in a heavily penetrated population of patients will be defined. To date, 6 patients have been treated at HUP. The MTD has not yet been reached.